Blind Date
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Dans la vie, on se retrouve parfois à faire des choix idiots. Ou plutôt, à suivre des conseils imbéciles. [Partie 2/2 publiée]
1. On essaie

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'ai écrit ce texte un peu comme ça, une idée idiote qui m'a poppée dans la tête. Je l'ai donc mise en page, mais je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser, je vous laisse donc juges de la chose. Nulle intention de me prendre au sérieux là-dedans, même si j'espère qu'elle atteindra qui elle doit.

La vie étant ce qu'elle est, je ne passe que peu de temps sur ffnet, mais j'ai quand même voulu partager ceci.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating: K.**

Note: **Merci de ne pas ajouter mes histoires en favoris/follows sans reviews.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

**Blind Date**

Une belle idée de merde. Voilà ce que c'était.

Assis dans ce café…

Et déjà, il aurait pu commencer par là. Pourquoi un café et pas un bar ? Au moins l'alcool aurait pu aider ! Il aurait toujours pu se noyer dans son verre pour oublier la gêne de l'instant, le fait que son rendez-vous serait inintéressant, ou prétexter être trop saoul pour rester. Mieux encore, peut-être trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, histoire d'oublier ce qu'il était venu faire initialement en ces lieux.

Mais non. Il était là, dans un café aux murs trop blanc, aux décorations trop chaleureuses, à attendre comme un abruti un « blind-date » qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à arriver.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, et ignorant les regards curieux des gamines de quinze ans questionnant sûrement la présence d'un mec dans la trentaine seul en ces lieux, il songea sincèrement à abandonner ce projet ridicule. Et son meilleur ami pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, et lui payer trois tournées pour oublier ce fiasco. Peut-être même qu'il parviendrait à le remettre dans son pieu au passage. Ce n'était pas si mal comme accord, après tout. Il n'avait pas envie d'en changer. Enfin, pas vraiment. Même si ça avait l'air sympa d'avoir quelqu'un à soi, il devait bien l'admettre. Mais au point d'en arriver _là_, franchement...

Il était tombé bien bas.

Tout en tournant sa cuillère dans son espresso, il se posa mentalement encore une fois cette fameuse question qui le hantait :

Comment, mais comment, avait-il été convaincu de participer à ce truc?

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je crois que vous êtes l'homme que je devais rencontrer. »

Kanon leva les yeux, extrêmement perturbé par ce « vous » qui sortait de nulle part. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été vouvoyé par qui que ce soit ces cinq dernières années. Même son patron ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de choses.

Et pourtant, l'immense silhouette qui le surplombait l'avait fait. Oubliant toutes les règles de politesse, il dévisagea l'individu aux cheveux blonds, au sourcil excessif et au visage extrêmement carré. Dégageant une aura de respect que Kanon n'avait que rarement expérimentée, l'inconnu habillé d'un manteau de marque avait un visage extrêmement sévère, en dépit de ses yeux à la couleur incroyablement claire. Doré ? C'était une couleur existante, ça ?

Et quel genre d'homme portait des gants en cuir ? En _vrai_ cuir ?

« Monsieur ? Vous permettez ? »

Un petit sursaut réveilla Kanon de son analyse moins que discrète. Indiquant la chaise lui faisant face, il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ah non, mais laissez tomber avec le monsieur, sinon on ne va pas s'y retrouver. Et ouais, asseyez-vous, je pense que vous êtes celui que j'attendais. »

L'inconnu qui avait amorti un mouvement descendant s'interrompit immédiatement, relevant un regard presque… surpris ?

Comment ça, « surpris » ?

« Vous m'attendez depuis longtemps ?

—Une petite demi-heure.

—Vous m'en voyez navré. Le rendez-vous était pourtant prévu à 15h d'après mon agenda. »

Kanon releva un sourcil, tournant la tête vers l'horloge du café. Quinze heures pile. Et cela crevait les yeux que l'homme face à lui était du genre ponctuel maladif. Saleté. Il allait tuer Milo.

« Et merde.

—Vous n'avez pas été bien renseigné ?

—Mon meilleur ami est un connard.

—Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait de vous.

—Un crétin qui s'ennuyait.

—Et vous avez un prénom ?

—Bordel. Je me suis toujours pas présenté ?

—La faute est partagée, je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. Je note cependant que vous avez un vocabulaire fleuri.

—Toi aussi, mais dans l'autre sens. Je ne sais pas comment nos entremetteurs ont pu se retrouver à nous organiser quoi que ce soit.

—En effet. D'un point de vue extérieur, il n'y a rien qui pourrait expliquer votre présence ici. »

Kanon interrompit son mouvement, la tasse se figeant à mi-chemin. Plissant les yeux, il essaya de déterminer s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il pensait, et s'il s'agissait là d'une remarque sarcastique ou sincère. Au vu de l'absence de petit sourire en coin, il dût bien reconnaître que l'homme face à lui était honnête dans ses paroles.

Perturbant.

« Merci, je suppose. Ca avait un air de compliment.

—Plutôt de vérité factuelle.

—Un vrai boute-en-train. »

L'inconnu haussa les épaules, retirant son manteau pour l'accrocher derrière lui. Et tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos, Kanon eut tout le loisir d'apprécier la carrure de son rendez-vous actuel. Maintenant, cela commençait enfin à faire sens. Un grand blond aux yeux clairs et au physique plus qu'aléthique… Peut-être que Milo avait réfléchi plus qu'il ne l'avait cru avant de l'envoyer au casse-pipe. L'extérieur avait clairement de quoi l'intéresser, mais pour le reste…

Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette gueule ?

Kanon observa l'homme jeter un œil à la liste des boissons bien trop sucrées et diverses pour un choix simple. Il avait clairement l'air incertain, et détonnait totalement dans cette ambiance cosy de dimanche après-midi. Les nombreux couples roucoulant et familles avec enfants n'aidaient vraiment pas à se sentir à l'aise pour un premier contact, il était vrai. Une fois son choix fait, il sembla enfin porter son attention sur son interlocuteur, mais sans réellement prendre les choses en main.

« Première fois pour toi aussi ?

—Comment avez-vous deviné ?

—Tu as l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

—C'est une bonne raison. »

Un long silence gênant s'étira entre eux. Kanon avait des envies de plus en plus fortes de s'enfuir en courant, et les trois cafés qu'il venait se s'enfiler n'aidaient vraiment pas à essayer de se détendre. Et puis merde, l'autre abruti n'y mettait clairement pas du sien pour l'aider !

« Bon… et ta couleur préférée ?

—Je ne suis pas expert, mais je suis pratiquement persuadé que ce genre de questions est un signe d'ennui profond. A un stade avancé.

—Navré. Milo m'a refilé une espère de fiche pourrie avec des trucs à dire si je ne sais pas de quoi parler. »

Il déposa la dite liste sur la table. L'autre homme s'en empara et la parcourut d'un coup d'œil rapide, souriant très discrètement.

« Noir. Aucun. Chien. Aucun attrait pour la musique. Deux frères, un aîné et un demi-cadet.

—Non mais, c'étaient tous nos sujets de conversation pour les prochaines dix minutes, au moins !

—Navré. Et vous ? Puis-je avoir vos réponses ?

—Et sérieusement, laisse tomber avec le vouvoiement. Je suis prêt à parier ma prochaine paie qu'on est dans la même tranche d'âge.

—Pardon. C'est une habitude de travail.

—On ne doit vraiment pas bosser dans le même secteur. Epate-moi. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

—Je travaille dans la Justice.

—Avocat ? Procureur ?

—Juge. »

Kanon manqua s'étouffer. Il se foutait de sa gueule, l'haltérophile ?

« Non mais sérieusement. Tu as quel âge ?

—C'est une fonction que nous occupons de génération en génération. Mes frères, les heureux décisionnaires de ma présence ici aujourd'hui, occupent la même position que moi.

—Je vois. Une bonne fratrie de premiers de la classe.

—On peut dire ça comme ça, mais je reste persuadé que tu changerais d'avis en les rencontrant. Leur notion du devoir et des responsabilités détonne parfois fortement de la mienne.

—C'est peut être avec eux que j'aurais dû avoir ce rendez-vous.

—…Cela me semblerait compliqué, mais je préfère ne pas aborder ce sujet. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ?

—J'ai occupé pas mal de postes différents.

—Du mal à rester en place ?

—A répondre à l'autorité.

—Cela me paraît étrangement probable, en effet.

—Encore une fois, je prends ça comme un compliment. Je bosse comme secrétaire pour un riche qui n'a rien à faire, et pourtant absolument pas le temps de s'occuper de lui-même. C'est un travail à plein temps, crois-le ou non.

—Je n'ai curieusement aucun mal à le croire. Et donc, tes réponses ? Que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir exposé des aspects de ma vie si cruciaux à un inconnu.

—C'est vrai que ce serait injuste. Voyons ce truc… Marine, aucun, chat, j'aime n'importe quel genre de musique, du moment que ça me parle. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme si sévère face à lui. Les traits semblèrent enfin s'adoucir, et Kanon se surprit à se détendre également. Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir autant été sur la défensive depuis l'arrivée de l'autre homme à sa table.

« Quel est ton prénom ?

—Ah ouais, merde.

—Original, mais peu flatteur.

—… C'était de l'humour, ça, hein ? Mais non, c'est Kanon.

—Tiens. Grec de naissance ?

—En effet, mais c'est rare que les gens devinent du premier coup. Et toi, c'est comment ?

—Rhadamanthe.

—C'est une blague ?

—Pas cette fois. Mes parents avaient… un certain attrait pour la mythologie.

—Un attrait c'est une chose, mais dis donc, je serais curieux de savoir comment s'est passé ton enfance.

—Entourée d'enfants aux prénoms plus ridicules que le mien.

—Effectivement, vu comme ça. »

Un rire grave échappa à son vis-à-vis. Calme et profond. Et Kanon se surprit à y répondre spontanément, sans la moindre hésitation. L'autre homme avait quelque chose de rassurant dans son attitude, et une assurance que le Grec n'avait que peu expérimenté autour de lui. Peut-être était-ce également lié au parfum qu'il portait, une senteur plus qu'agréable, définitivement masculine, qui le submergeait presque entièrement.

Et lentement, la conversation se poursuivit, sans qu'ils ne prêtent plus d'attention à leur étrange environnement, ou aux regards qu'ils attiraient, inconsciemment. Il n'existait plus grand chose que leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, et les questions étranges qui ne cessaient de naître d'un côté comme de l'autre. Evoquant la raison de leur présence, et leur étrange situation relationnelle mutuelle. Kanon se surprit ainsi à raconter pour la première dans son entièreté ce qui s'était déroulé de son côté. Et son ressenti sur la situation.

« C'est pour ça que je me retrouve ici. Tout ça parce qu'il a enfin récupéré l'amour de sa vie.

—Vous n'êtes pas heureux pour lui ?

—Si. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il le soit avec moi. »

Un léger silence s'installa. Kanon réalisa un peu tard que ces mots étaient sortis comme ça, d'un coup. Sans qu'il pût les retenir. Et il ne se sentait clairement pas prêt à recevoir la pitié d'un inconnu. Mais face à lui, le regard était plutôt amusé. Presque sans jugement.

« En effet. Comment ose-t-il donc.

—J'étais sûr que tu comprendrais.

—Sans vouloir être vexant, j'espère que tu as conscience qu'évoquer avec autant de détails ta vie partagée avec ton meilleur ami/sex friend pourrait éventuellement en faire partir plus d'un.

—Bah, tu es toujours là. Et je ne reçois pas de jugement de la part de quelqu'un pour lequel ses collègues de travail sont prêts à donner physiquement de leur personne juste pour qu'il s'envoie en l'air.

—Pour la deuxième fois, c'est une relation particulière.

—C'est comme ça qu'on dit, par chez toi ?

—En quelque sorte.

—Cela sonne comme de l'abus de pouvoir.

—Sauf qu'ils sont consentants et s'offrent d'eux-mêmes.

—Et toi, tu refuses. Tu es quand même un sacré spécimen.

—Je te remercie.

—Et ce sont tes frères qui t'ont inscrit sur ce site, alors ?

—Ils s'ennuient, et à leurs heures perdues, ils aiment donc se mêler de ma vie privée.

—Cela ressemble curieusement à quelqu'un que je connais.

—Votre Milo ?

—Pas le mien. Et je parlais de mon frère.

—Cadet ?

—Jumeau aîné. Brillant, casé, patron de son entreprise depuis des années.

—Vous ne vous entendez pas bien ? »

Kanon tiqua. Il était rare de ne pas recevoir le moindre commentaire lié au fait qu'il ait un jumeau. Il y avait en général _toujours_ une réflexion curieuse voire malsaine lorsqu'il évoquait la chose avec des gens. Mais visiblement, Rhadamanthe s'en contrefichait totalement. Il n'avait pas réagi un instant à la nouvelle. Il appuya son menton sur sa main, réfléchissant à la question posée. Pour finalement résumer la situation en trois mots décevants.

« C'est compliqué.

—Oui, c'est quelque chose que je comprends assez bien.

—Disputes pour avoir attention et autorité ?

—Tu n'as pas idée.

—Je pense que si.

—Cependant, je doute qu'il puisse être aussi intéressant que toi.

—C'est un peu hâtif, comme jugement.

—Pas vraiment. Je trouve plus intéressant quelqu'un comme toi qui a eu plusieurs expériences. Je te trouve bien plus brut et fascinant. »

Ca y était. Kanon avait rougi. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur se répandre dans son visage, et il détourna le regard pour la première fois.

« Sérieusement, tu devrais arrêter de faire ça.

—Navré. Je manque d'expérience pour faire semblant. »

Bordel. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce spécimen que Milo lui avait trouvé ? Ce genre de regards trop francs avait tendance à le mettre terriblement mal à l'aise, et de l'hypnotiser pourtant totalement.

« Tu dois être épuisant pour les gens autour de toi.

—Mes frères me le disent souvent, mais j'ai tendance à penser que toi également.

—Ah ouais, tu ne connais pas trop la règle du rencard moyen, en fait.

—Je n'en ai aucune idée.

—… Mais comment ça se passe ? On t'a biberonné à la sincérité ?

—Juge.

—Si ça faisait des gens honnête, ça se saurait.

—Un point pour toi.

—Merci.

—Dis-moi… Tu as une idée de ce qu'on est supposés faire, maintenant ?

—…

—Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais nous avons déjà bu trois cafés, et j'ignore s'il y a une règle particulière dans le cas où nous sommes intéressés par notre rencontre.

—Qui t'a dit que je l'étais ?

—Personne n'a dit que tu ne l'étais pas. Pour ma part, te revoir me conviendrait. »

Ce putain de regard franc. Il l'aurait à l'usure, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Je suppose… qu'on devrait pouvoir l'envisager.

—Cela me paraît bien. En ce cas, je demanderais à mes frères d'organiser une nouvelle entrevue. Dans un bar, de préférence.

—Euh, ouais carrément. Mais on pourrait échanger nos numéros, sinon.

—Je n'ai pas de téléphone.

—…Okay. Là, tu viens de devenir extrêmement étrange.

—Si ce n'est que maintenant, je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Je suis flatté de savoir que j'ai au moins ton attention. A bientôt, donc, Kanon ? »

Le concerné se surprit à serrer la main qui lui était tendue dans la sienne, appréciant la poigne forte qui enserra ses doigts non moins puissants. Et l'espace d'un instant, il sentit clairement quelque chose se produire. Comme un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sans qu'il ne pût clairement définir pourquoi. La main qu'il imaginait chaude était d'ailleurs plutôt froide, comme si Rhadamanthe avait des problèmes de circulation sanguine. Mais cela importait peu, finalement. Il était suffisamment intrigué pour vouloir revoir cet homme étrange, qui paraissait totalement hors du temps dans cet environnement.

Le comble fût sans doute atteint lorsque l'autre homme finit sa sortie par une révérence élégante que Kanon pouvait aisément qualifier de parfaite, si on omettait le côté atrocement gênant de la situation. Et lorsqu'il se précipita à la sortie du café, là où aurait pourtant dû se trouver Rhadamanthe une seconde auparavant, nul trace de son rendez-vous du jour. L'autre homme avait disparu, tout simplement. Et Kanon ne pût s'empêcher de se cogner un peu la tête aux murs.

« Il a fallu que Milo me trouve un rencard avec un fantôme.»

* * *

Note: **Merci de ne pas ajouter mes histoires en favoris/follows sans reviews.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


	2. et on recommence

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Alors, euh... Personne ne l'attendait vraiment cette suite, et je ne pensais pas la faire initialement... Mais! Quelques idées à droite, à gauche, j'ai rassemblé tout ça, et j'ai finalement décidé de l'écrire, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première partie publiée il y a plus d'un an, mes dieux. Cela reste un défi pour moi, puisque c'est un UA et c'est assez particulier, donc aucune prétention si ce n'est celle d'espérer que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture!

Je dédie cette seconde partie à ma très chère Talim, mon plus grand soutien toujours.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating: T.** (Parce que bon, ils sont quand même hyper grossiers, ces vilains.)

**Note: Merci de ne pas ajouter mes histoires en favoris/follows sans reviews. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.**

* * *

**Blind Date - Partie 2**

C'était décidé, il allait arrêter d'écouter Milo.

Parce que clairement, une fois encore, son meilleur ami avait pris une décision qu'il qualifiait volontiers de pourrie, à défaut d'être plus grossier. Oh, certes, cet imbécile avait pris sa remarque en compte : cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien un bar où ils avaient rendez-vous.

Mais à en juger par son expression qui-se-voulait-neutre-mais-ne-l'était-absolument-pas, Rhadamanthe n'était vraiment pas convaincu. Et sa grimace de dégoût pur en observant leur environnement n'était qu'un seul des nombreux indices indiquant son ressenti réel sur cet endroit. Kanon observa la tenue hautement élégante, encore une fois, et totalement hors de propos, à nouveau. La chemise sobre, le pantalon ajusté et la veste assortie à l'ensemble. Il avait l'air d'appartenir à un de ces pubs anglais hors du temps, ayant conservé un cachet du XIXème siècle.

Cette pensée le ramena à Milo, et à leur voyage. A ce road trip impromptu, peuplé d'arrêts plus qu'agréables…

Kanon secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant. Ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous, dont il avait intérêt à s'occuper avant que ce dernier ne détruise à mains nues les baffles du lieu bondé. Il était certain que Rhadamanthe en était capable. Sous cette chemise, il y avait des muscles, et sous cette apparence calme, probablement un caractère de merde. Il s'avança prestement vers l'autre homme, appréciant le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres, ainsi que le regard qui le détailla, moins discrètement qu'il ne l'imaginait sûrement.

« Bonsoir.

— Bonsoir, je suis heureux de vous revoir ici. »

Kanon s'arrêta brusquement en plissant le nez.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer, personne ne me vouvoie.

— Je pourrais être le premier.

— Mais tu ne le seras pas si tu veux qu'on poursuive cette conversation. Alors ?

— Tu… es très élégant.

— Mieux, mais je doute que ce soit un qualitatif que tu puisses m'accorder.

— Je ne peux décemment pas te dire précisément ma pensée.

— Ah oui, j'avais oublié ta subtilité naturelle.

— Je ne peux pas tout changer.

— En effet, ce serait dommage de toute façon. Enfin, content de te revoir aussi.

— Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrai. »

Kanon souleva un sourcil alors qu'ils prenaient place au bar, essayant tant bien que mal de rester isolés des autres clients ainsi qu'à une certaine distance de la baffle la plus proche, s'installant sur les sièges hauts et totalement inconfortables.

« Pourquoi ?

— Je me disais simplement que tu serais retourné avec ton ami. »

Kanon grimaça. Il l'avait mérité, celle-là. On ne passait pas presque une heure d'un rendez-vous à parler d'un ex sans s'attendre à ce genre de résultat. Finalement, le miracle était peut-être plus le fait que Rhadamanthe soit venu malgré cela. Inspirant profondément, il fit signe au barman. Il allait avoir besoin d'un verre. Non, de la bouteille. Voilà, cette fois, l'alcool serait son allié. L'homme s'approcha, l'air un peu incertain, et devant l'expression circonspecte de son consommateur, il expliqua d'un air navré :

« Je regrette, Monsieur. Un jeune homme est passé plus tôt, et m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous ne commandiez aucune boisson alcoolisée. Il a payé l'équivalent de dix bouteilles pour s'assurer que ce serait le cas.

— Quoi ?!

— Il m'a également dit de vous donner ceci… »

Kanon saisit rageusement le post-it tendu par le barman, son regard se posant sur l'écriture rapide de son abruti de meilleur ami. Et découvrit, interdit, les quelques mots qu'il avait osé lui laisser.

'_Non, mon vieux. Pas cette fois. Sois un adulte. Je t'adore, éclate-toi, bye !' _

Et il avait osé dessiner un petit Scorpion qui souriait, l'enfoiré !

« Il a également insisté pour que votre ami ici présent ne vous paye rien. »

Estomaqué, Kanon jura fort peut discrètement. Il pouvait littéralement _entendre_ la voix de cet imbécile dans sa tête. _Visualiser _son sourire extrêmement fier et taquin lui balancer ça à la figure. Il avait osé lui trouver un rendez-vous dans un bar, tout ça pour le priver d'alcool . Il avait fait semblant de prendre sa remarque en compte, tout ça pour la tordre? Oh, il allait l'entendre ! Il allait le faire payer au centuple. S'il se débrouillait bien, il pouvait ruiner toutes ses nuits avec son intello pour une semaine entière. Non. Un mois. Et bon courage pour gérer le caractère pourri de Camus avec ça. Et puis comment ça 'être adulte'? Le principe d'être majeur, c'était qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à draguer en étant ivre, justement !

A son oreille, un son grave et fort agréable le sortit de ses plans de revanche. Rhadamanthe riait.

Oh, discrètement, derrière sa main, mais…

« Je rêve, ou tu te fous de moi ? »

Le concerné leva la main en signe d'apaisement, sans pour autant pouvoir contenir ce qui s'apparentait sans doute au summum de l'hilarité chez lui.

« Pardon, vraiment, mais si tu avais vu ta tête…

— Non, c'est bien ça, tu te fous de moi. »

Rhadamanthe cessa son bruit de gorge, avant de tourner son regard d'or vers lui. Sur ses lèvres, une ébauche de sourire sincère secoua Kanon aux tripes. Ou ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Vraiment pas. L'autre homme fit signe au barman pour obtenir à boire, avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

« Je dois admettre qu'il est rusé. Je pourrais presque l'apprécier.

— C'est un sale fouineur. Il va m'entendre.

— Il pense à ton bonheur.

— Mais pas au tien. Tu vas devoir me supporter sobre.

— Cela me convenait la dernière fois.

— Tu n'as pas l'air plus à l'aise pour autant.

— Ce n'est sans doute pas le lieu que j'aurais choisi, en effet. Mais je suis persuadé que ton ami s'amuse autant de ta situation que mes frères en m'imaginant ici.

— Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes une belle bande de snobs.

— Le mot est faible.

— Dans ce cas, dis-moi, tu avais quoi en tête ? » Demanda Kanon en recevant un verre de jus de pomme, qu'il fixa avec hargne avant de le siroter.

« J'aurais préféré t'inviter chez moi. »

Le liquide reçut la punition méritée, et fut recraché à plusieurs mètres sous l'œil contrarié du barman. Rhadamanthe se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de sa précieuse boisson alcoolisée, elle, pendant que Kanon essayait de reprendre contenance. Essuyant maladroitement avec une serviette en papier les traces de son méfait, il grommela :

« Ah ouais, t'es du genre direct. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me gênait, hein, c'est un style, mais fais gaffe quand même.

— Je pense que tu te méprends sur mes intentions.

— Oh ? Dommage. »

Un regard sombre se posa sur lui, suffisamment intense pour que Kanon ait une puissante envie de se lécher les lèvres. Et ce fût bien pire lorsque Rhadamanthe ouvrit les siennes.

« Oh, ne t'y trompe pas, j'ai bien l'intention de parvenir à t'avoir, de façon répétée, et de savourer chaque seconde. Mais dans le contexte de ma phrase, ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

Kanon tenta d'oublier le fait que les simples sous-entendus murmurés par cette voix grave venaient de manquer lui coller l'érection du siècle. Merde, il n'avait pas quinze ans. Bon, certes, il était en manque, mais tout de même ! Un peu de tenue. Il pouvait faire mieux que ça, passés trente ans, non ? Visiblement, son corps avait décidé que non. Formidable. On ne pouvait décemment compter sur personne.

A l'expression légèrement souriante de l'autre homme, il semblait que Rhadamanthe avait parfaitement conscience de la puissance de ses mots et de sa voix. Il devait être redoutable dans un tribunal, et étrangement, Kanon souhaita ne jamais se retrouver à la barre devant lui. Tout en ayant extrêmement envie. Voilà qu'il virait pervers. Formidable.

Ce fût à ce moment qu'il réalisa.

« Tu me corriges pour une faute de compréhension, mais pas pour les sous-entendus. Evidemment.

— Tu t'y attendais, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet. »

Un sourire. Le tintement de leurs verres, et Kanon s'attarda plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Si ce dernier en avait conscience, il ne dit mot pour autant. Un silence plus ou moins confortable s'installa entre eux, leur laissant le temps de recharger leurs arguments pour une prochaine joute verbale. Après plusieurs minutes, Kanon se pencha, observant les cils si pâles, mêmes sous les lumières artificielles du bar. Le regard d'or se posa sur lui, le sourcil improbable s'arquant au passage.

« Tout va bien ?

— Je t'ai beaucoup dit sur moi. Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose sur toi.

— Tu avais visiblement envie de parler.

— Dis tout de suite que je monopolise la parole.

— Cela me convient, je ne suis pas d'un naturel bavard.

— L'euphémisme du siècle.

— Cela, par contre, je l'entends souvent.

— M'en diras tant. »

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules, se contentant de faire tourner le liquide ambré entre ses doigts. Le Grec se concentra à son tour sur son verre. Ce putain de jus de pommes… Oh, Milo allait payer. La prochaine qu'il le voyait, il aurait sa vengeance. Sans alcool, il se sentait atrocement démuni. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de draguer sérieusement sans avoir au moins accès à un verre de vin. Et l'autre avec ses réflexions trop honnêtes ne l'aidait clairement pas ! Cela ne se faisait pas de balancer ce genre de phrases à lui faire tourner la tête et brûler les reins, et de passer du coq à l'âne ! Un peu de soutien, quoi. Ou une pelle pour s'enterrer, pourquoi pas… Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt pour ce genre de conversations beaucoup trop séduisantes sans être un minimum ivre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette franchise décomplexée qui le désarçonnait complètement.

Un frisson le secoua. Kanon cligna des yeux, deux fois, au ralenti comme l'idiot charmé qu'il devenait, et baissa les yeux sur l'élément coupable : la main de Rhadamanthe.

« Si tu me demandais ce que tu veux savoir, au lieu de ruminer contre ma personne ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est ce que je faisais ?

— On ne t'a jamais dit que tu marmonnes fort peu discrètement ?

— Pour ma défense, je pensais que tu serais déjà à moitié sourd vu le volume sonore.

— Nous n'en sommes pas loin, mais pas encore. Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— Beaucoup de choses.

— Kanon…

— Mais aide-moi, aussi, je ne sais pas, moi. T'es né quand ?

— Trente Octobre.

— Ah, non !

— Je t'assure que si. Je t'apporterai mon acte de naissance, si tu le souhaites. »

Merde. Encore une saleté de Scorpion blond aux yeux clairs. Avec sa chance, et au vu de ce qu'il constatait, il avait certainement un sale caractère, compensé par des capacités monstrueuses au pieu. Toute l'histoire de sa vie. Il pouvait presque entendre le rire de Milo dans son oreille, et le soupir de désespoir de son frère.

Non.

Ne surtout pas laisser Saga s'incruster dans ses pensées pendant un rendez-vous. Il avait eu suffisamment de soirées ruinées comme ça. Soupirant profondément, il décida de reporter son attention sur Rhadamanthe. Il devait admettre que l'autre homme avait quand même une sacrée patience : visiblement, les multiples silences et les monologues marmonnés de la personne à ses côtés ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ça.

Ou bien il n'en avait juste strictement rien à faire. C'était au choix. Mais pour son réconfort personnel, il décida que c'était une histoire de patience. Peut-être liée au fait qu'il était juge, et devait être habitué à voir un paquet de personnes aux personnalités et histoires multiples passer devant lui. A force, on devait s'habituer à tout. Quoique. Si Kanon lui présentait le pote italien de Milo à Rhadamanthe… Il y aurait bien de quoi lui faire au moins hausser son sourcil disgracieux. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'ils en parlent, de ce truc… Encore que. Kanon plissa les yeux et essaya d'imaginer son compagnon sans ce trait de physique, et grommela. Bizarrement, cela ne rendait pas mieux dans son esprit. Comme quoi. Certains être étaient nés pour porter le monosourcil. Mais cela interrogeait sur le reste de son corps, et…

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais sincèrement, de l'extérieur, ça a l'air fascinant.

— Je m'interrogeai sur des questions de pilosité.

— Je ne vais pas prétendre ignorer pourquoi tu y penses. Par contre, ce qui t'y a amené depuis ma date de naissance m'intrigue beaucoup plus.

— Oh, tu sais, je réfléchis tout le temps à cinquante trucs à la fois. C'est dans mon métier.

— Je vois. Pour ma part, je n'en traite généralement qu'un seul à la fois, de peur de manquer un élément dans mon analyse.

— Comme quoi, on était faits pour se rencontrer.

— C'est une idée plutôt agréable.

— Revoilà le charmeur. Bon, et tes frangins, alors ? C'est quoi l'histoire ?

— Je ne charme pas, Kanon. Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Tu portes une chevalière qui doit valoir le prix de mon appartement, et des boutonnières avec des écussons. Des putains d'écussons, vieux. Seulement, c'est pas ton nom de famille, que j'y vois. C'est quoi l'histoire ? Vous contre le reste du monde ?

— Tu es drôlement observateur, quand tu concentres ton cerveau.

— Mais il se permet des taquineries, ce grand fou. »

Un sourire en coin masqué par le verre de whisky. Kanon but une gorgée du sien, bien moins satisfaisant cependant. Rhadamanthe se laissa légèrement aller dans son siège inconfortable, levant les yeux vers le plafond. Et grimaça de ce qu'il y trouva, avant de retourner vers l'autre homme.

« C'est un peu ça, mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus compliqué. Mon frère aîné et moi avons toujours été rivaux, même si ses façons de faire laissent franchement à désirer. Nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, loin s'en faut, encore aujourd'hui sur un grand nombre de sujets. C'est sans doute une bonne chose que nous ne travaillions jamais ensemble sur le même dossier, d'ailleurs. Nos secrétaires nous étrangleraient.

— Et ils ont des secrétaires en plus…

— Nécessaire à notre métier.

— Oh, je me doute. Mais attends, je croyais que vous étiez trois.

— Ah, mais c'est là que ça devient intéressant pour qui n'est pas nous : mon petit frère est un ajout à la famille. Nous n'avons pas de liens de sang. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, en y repensant.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prêt pour cette partie de l'histoire. Et aussi charmant sois-tu, je ne te connais pas assez pour la partager.

— Je pourrais me vexer, mais tu marques un point.

— Et toi et ton jumeau ? Enfants turbulant ?

— Enfance difficile. L'un va parfois avec l'autre, si on y réfléchit. Cela ne nous a pas vraiment réussi. On a fini par voir le monde assez différemment, lui et moi. Nos chemins se sont séparés, et très franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'on parviendrait à s'entendre de nouveau. Comme quoi, le monde est plein de surprises. Je dois sûrement ça au beau-frère, ceci dit.

— Une personne extérieure peut faire des miracles dans une relation.

— Oh, ça, j'en sais quelque chose.

— Pardon.

— Ne t'excuse pas, voyons. Je n'ai aucun regret, et Milo a l'amabilité de me renvoyer l'ascenseur depuis son petit paradis personnel.

— Je vais me permettre d'accepter le compliment que tu sous-entends.

— Merci. Contrairement à toi, j'ai plus de mal à les balancer franchement.

— Tu devrais, de temps en temps. Tu gagnerais un temps considérable.

— Je retiens. »

Un tintement de verre, avant que les deux récipients ne soient vidés. Kanon contempla le vide devant ses yeux, avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme.

« Si on y allait ?

— J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais.

— Les dieux m'en soient témoins, ce bar n'était pas mon idée.

— 'Les' dieux ?

— Honnêtement, j'ai tellement fait chier le monde, je préfère imaginer qu'ils sont plusieurs à gérer le bordel, et qu'un d'eux me prendra en pitié pendant les autres tentent de m'étrangler.

— Théorie intéressante.

— Je te remercie. Je sais que c'est moins à la mode d'être polythéiste qu'avant, mais bon, on va mettre ça sur le compte de mes origines. »

Enfin de l'air frais, loin du bruit assourdissant du bar, de la sueur des autres clients, et de l'ambiance moite qui les avait étouffés. Kanon inspira profondément, savourant ce retour au calme. A ses côtés, Rhadamanthe sortit un étui à cigarettes en argent, et un briquet tout aussi élégant.

« Me dis pas qu'ils sont gravés.

— Je ne te le dirais pas.

— Vous devez être hilarants en soirée.

— Eaque est le cœur de la fête, Minos déteste en être, quant à moi, j'ose espérer avoir trouvé grâce à tes yeux.

— Entre autres choses, oui. »

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer derrière la flamme vacillante du briquet. Au moment d'allumer sa cigarette, le Juge sembla hésiter, et la rangea dans son étui. Kanon haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Te gêne pas pour moi.

— Je te remercie, mais je préfère éviter avant.

— Avant quoi ? »

Le regard de l'autre le figea sur place, et Kanon bénit ses jambes de ne pas céder au flageolement intense qu'il ressentit en voyant Rhadamanthe s'approcher, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Pris d'une envie qu'il en avait assez de retenir, le Grec fut celui qui franchit le reste de distance entre eux, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles qu'il avait dévorées des yeux éhontément toute la soirée. S'attirant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grondement de pure satisfaction de la part de l'autre homme.

Et nom des dieux, ce genre de baisers devaient être interdits au moins de trente ans.

En une seconde, il sentit les bras de Rhadamanthe se refermer sur lui, tout autant qu'il se collait entièrement à son corps. Kanon frissonna, ravi de sentir toute l'envie qu'il avait trouver un écho chez son compagnon. Ouvrant les lèvres pour approfondir un échange qui était sur le point de révolutionner son univers, et celui de l'autre homme, au moins. Savourant contre sa langue les relents de whisky et serrant la veste entre ses doigts pour s'assurer que Rhadamanthe ne se décollerait surtout pas. Comble du bonheur, il ne semblait pas en avoir la moindre intention, sa propre main fermement accrochée à ses reins.

Lorsque Kanon choisit enfin de se détacher, il resta néanmoins fort près de la bouche de l'autre homme. Il était prêt à recommencer dans la seconde, il n'allait pas se mentir, et le sourire léger de Rhadamanthe ne fit que l'encourager dans cette idée. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit l'autre saisir sa main et la porter à ses lèvres, l'effleurant lentement, à l'image de leur précédente rencontre, le Grec fronça les sourcils.

« Je te préviens, si tu retentes le coup de la révérence, je t'en colle une.

— Oh, vraiment ?

— Sans hésiter. »

Un sourire silencieux s'étira entre eux. Kanon repoussa le torse musclé contre le sien, et planta l'autre homme sur place. Perturbé, Rhadamanthe l'observa s'éloigner sans un mot de plus, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter cette fois-ci. Mais la voix hypnotique le sortit de ses pensées, le Grec s'étant arrêté quelques mètres plus loin.

« Par contre, si tu as envie de savoir comment, moi, j'envisageais la soirée, je t'invite à me suivre. »

Le sourire mutin sur les lèvres récemment connues fut le seul encouragement dont le Juge eut besoin. Choisissant d'emboîter le pas de cet homme étrange que ses frères avaient trouvé bon de lui faire rencontrer, le suivant, sans la moindre hésitation, mais avec de nombreux baisers, jusqu'à son appartement.

Et lorsque les bras du Grec se refermèrent autour de lui, une fois la porte claquée derrière eux, et le maître des lieux collé contre le mur, Rhadamanthe se surprit à bénir l'idée saugrenue qu'avait été un blind date, initialement.


End file.
